Bluekit's Journey
Allegiances ThunderClan Leader: Pinestar - Dark brown tabby tom. Deputy: Stonepelt - Dark gray tom. Medicine Cat: Sparrowfeather - Pale brown tabby tom. Warriors Windfur - Black tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, '''Poolpaw Moonlight - Pale silver she-cat. Snowcloud - White she-cat with blue eyes. '''Apprentice, Reedpaw Cedarbark - Gray tabby tom. Apprentice, Shrewpaw Cloudsilver - Creamy silver tabby tom. Apprentices Poolpaw - Silver she-cat. Reedpaw - Pale brown tom. Shrewpaw - Pale brown tom. Queens Ripplestream - Pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Windfur's kits, Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes) Foxkit (reddish brown tom with amber eyes) and Redkit (dark red she-cat with blue eyes). Elders Lilystem - Creamy brown she-cat. Grayfur - Dark gray she-cat. WindClan Leader: Sunstar - Pale ginger she-cat. Deputy: Stormcloud - Dark gray tabby tom. Medicine Cat: Smallfoot - Small brown tom. Apprentice, '''Robinpaw Warriors Dapplepelt - Dappled brown she-cat. Poppyburr - Pale gray she-cat with large amber eyes. Weedbristle - Dark brown tabby tom. Sageleaf - Ginger she-cat with bright green eyes. Brackenfern - Handsome ginger tom with amber eyes. Apprentices Robinpaw - Pale grey tom. Littlepaw - Small ginger tom. Hawkpaw - Dark brown tom with amber eyes. Hailpaw - Pale cream she-cat with ice blue eyes. Queens Timberfur - Brown tabby she-cat, mother of Stormcloud's kit, Spottedkit (pale grey she-cat with black spotted pelt). Elders Fallowpelt - Brown tom. Willowtree - Brown tabby she-cat wih green eyes. '''RiverClan Leader: Goosestar - Pale white tom. Deputy: Adderbite - Dark brown tabby tom with unusually long claws. Medicine Cat: Whitepetal - Pale creamy she-cat. Apprentice, Fuzzypaw Warriors Specklefur - Pale cream she-cat with darker cream flecks. Leopardspots - Black she-cat with lighter spots. Mumblefoot - Dark tabby tom. Raggedear - Pale brown tom with one ripped ear. Archfur - Pale tom with curly fur. Apprentices Fuzzypaw - Fluffy brown tom with amber eyes. Lizardpaw - Dark brown she-cat. Dawnpaw - Pale cream she-cat. Shellpaw - Pretty ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Queens Owlwing - Brown and white she-cat, mother of Raggedear's kits, Lionkit (golden tom with darker mane of fur around his neck), Tigerkit (ginger tom with darker black stripes), Ravenkit (black tom with green eyes) and Sandkit (pale ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks). Elders Crookedtail - Brown tom with a kink in his tail. Troutleap - Dark brown she-cat. ShadowClan Leader: Featherstar - Pale grey she-cat with long fur and a feathery tail.f Deputy: Tawnyfur - Dappled golden she-cat. Medicine Cat: Thrushfeather - Dark tabby tom. Warriors Swiftwind - Fast tabby brown tom. Patchfur - Black and white tom. Larksong - Brown tabby she-cat. Crowflight - Black tom with amber eyes. Hollyberry - Reddish she-cat with blue eyes. Apprentices Heatherpaw - Pale golden she-cat. Tallpaw - Tall black tom. Bramblepaw - Dark brown tabby tom. Queens Otterstream - Pale grey she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Patchfur's kits, Dark-kit(dark brown tabby tom with black stripes) and Longkitail) (tabby brown tom with a long tail). Elders Oakpelt - Tabby brown she-cat. Dustsmoke - Pale dust coloured tabby tom. Chapter 1 Bluekit squirmed in her nest beside her mother, Ripplestream. Her brother and sister, Foxkit and Redkit, lay next to her, but they were sleeping. Bluekit couldn't sleep. She kept wondering what was happening out in the forest. All four Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan, were fighting each other, and Bluekit was anxious about the warriors of her Clan that were out there fighting. Bluekit, Foxkit and Redkit were five moons old, nearly apprentice age. But they were still kits, something which could be dangerous in the current times. There were reports that WindClan was stealing kits from the other Clans. Windfur, a senior warrior, and Bluekit's father, had told them this. He had also said that WindClan was kidnapping the kits because they only had one kit born this season, unlike the other Clans. Apparently four RiverClan kits had gone missing, and WindClan was trying to capture kits from ShadowClan and ThunderClan also. "Hey!" a voice hissed from outside the den. "Ripplestream!" Bluekit's mother blinked open her eyes. She disentangled herself carefully from her kits, and slipped outside. Bluekit prodded Foxkit with a paw. She listened nervously to the noise, or rather, lack of noise, from outside the den. "Whasswrongwhydjawakemeupsthecamponfire?" Foxkit mumbled sleepily. Bluekit shook her head. "No, but Mummy's gone outside and hasn't come back in yet." "I'll go look." Redkit offered, her short tail wriggling with excitement. She crept to the entrance, just as Ripplestream came back in and bumped into her. Bluekit stifled an amused purr. "Shut up, mousebrain." Redkit snarled. She hated being made fun of. "Why don't you three play a game in the nursery?" Ripplestream suggested. "You all have too much energy." "Okay." Foxkit nodded, waking up. "Let's play Clan." "I'll be leader!" Redkit said instantly. "I'm Redstar, the greatest leader the lake has ever seen." "Well I'm Bluepelt, the greatest warrior ever." Redkit frowned. "Well, Foxkit has to be my deputy, Foxtail." "Fine." Foxkit grumbled, knowing better than to argue with his sister. "I want you to go on patrol, Bluefur." Redkit ordered. "It's Bluepelt!" Bluekit corrected her sister. "I say Bluefur, and I'm the leader so go on patrol." Redkit insisted. "Fine. I'm going on patrol now, Redstar." "But I order the patrols." Foxkit protested. "I'm the deputy." "Okay, Foxtail, tell Bluefur to go on patrol." Redkit retorted. "It doesn't work like that..." Foxkit started to interrupt, but he was shushed by Ripplestream, who had stiffened, seeming to hear something outside. "I'm going to look. You all stay here, don't leave the nursery." Ripplestream told them, and she slunk out of the nursery. "Come on, let's go look too!" Redkit urged eagerly. Bluekit shook her head. "Mummy said to stay here." "So?" scoffed Redkit. "You aren't a scaredy-mouse, are you?" Bluekit shook her head again, vigorously. She glanced at Foxkit, and saw that he was looking as excited as Redkit. "Let's go!" he meowed. Bluekit shivered uneasily, but she followed Redkit and Foxkit out of the nursery. The three of them padded into the main clearing of the camp. To Bluekit's surprise, it was deserted, and there wasn't even strong scent here. Foxkit fell back a pace, but Redkit bounded on, fuelled by her excitement, until a dark warrior stepped out of the shadows and gripped her scruff. Bluekit turned and fled, Redkit's startled squeal ringing in her ears. But she had barely gone two pawsteps when another WindClan warrior scooped her up. Foxkit was dangling from the jaws of a third warrior, flailing his tiny paws uselessly. Bluekit let herself go limp, and felt an overwhelming sense of hopelessness sweep through her as she was carried out of her camp, towards WindClan territory. Chapter 2 Bluekit lay sadly in the WindClan nursery. She wondered why WindClan was stealing kits. In the stories the elders told, no Clan had ever stooped that low before. Four RiverClan kits lay beside her. They were the same age as Bluekit, Foxkit and Redkit. They had been trying to cheer the ThunderClan kits up since their arrival. Redkit was huffily ignoring them, but Foxkit got on well with them, as he did with everyone. Timberfur, the WindClan queen, was busy caring for her kit Spottedkit, who was only two moons old and very sick and weak. Bluekit suspected that Timberfur was ashamed at what her Clan had done. "Hey, come on, Bluekit, come and talk to us!" Lionkit, the boldest of the RiverClan kits, called. He was the most responsible, and the friendliest of all his siblings. Tigerkit was shy and scared, always huddling in a corner. Ravenkit was smaller than Lionkit, but just as brave, and Sandkit was the smallest of them all, and the only she-cat, but very playful. Bluekit knew that Lionkit, Tigerkit, Ravenkit and Sandkit must be as worried and homesick as she was, but they were trying to keep their spirits up. Bluekit clambered to her paws, and padded listlessly over to the other kits. Lionkit glanced at Timberfur, then bent his head close to Bluekit's ear. "I heard the warriors talking. RiverClan and ThunderClan have teamed up against WindClan. Sunstar is thinking of giving up the attack and returning us!" Bluekit gave a half-hearted purr. She wished she could go home now. She was fed up of WindClan. Suddenly, two warriors pushed through the entrance into the nursery, and dropped two ShadowClan kits onto the moss, before retreating. One ShadowClan kit sat up at once, and looked around with interest, while the other lay still. "Hi!" the dark brown tabby tom mewed. His fur had dark black stripes running through it, which made him hard to see in the gloom of the nursery. "I'm Dark-kit, and that's my brother, Longkit. We're from ShadowClan!" Lionkit gave a purr of pure joy, and Bluekit knew why. If ShadowClan kits had been taken too, then all three of the other Clans would team up against WindClan. Bluekit, Foxkit and Redkit would soon be home. Bluekit padded over to the nest of moss that she, Foxkit and Redkit shared. She lay down, and tucked her head under her paws, curling her short tail around her body. Bluekit closed her tired eyes, and was soon asleep. She dreamt that WindClan had taken her and the other kits out over the moorland, and were trying to push them into a big pit. Blekit was clinging on to the edge of the pit with her claws, then Redkit bumped into her and knocked her off the edge. The pit was lined with sharp thorns, that jabbed into Bluekit's pelt. Bluekit jerked awake. Redkit was prodding her painfully. "Wake up Bluekit!" she called. "We're playing Clan, and I'm Redstar, leader of KitClan." Blekit groaned, and scrambled to her paws. Redkit loved being the leader in every game they played. She often told Foxkit and Bluekit that she would grow up to be the leader of ThunderClan. "This is my deputy, Lionclaw. These are my loyal warriors, Foxtail, Sandbeach, Ravenfeather, Tigerpelt, Darknose, and Longear. You can be Bluefur, the medicine cat." "But medicine cat is boring, and I want to be Bluepelt!" Bluekit argued. Redkit glared at her sister. "No buts." "If you want," a shy voice interrupted, "I could be the medicine cat. Spottedfur." "Fine." Redkit snapped. "Spottedfoot can be the medicine cat, and Bluefur can be another warrior." Spottedkit stepped forward, as if to correct Redkit's mistake about her name, then shrugged and stepped back again. "Right. Lionclaw, tell Foxtail, Bluefur and Spottedfoot to go on a patrol, looking for herbs. Sandbeach and Ravenfeather can go on a hunting patrol, and Tigerpelt, Darknose and Longear can go on border patrol. Hurry up." Lionkit nodded, and bounded over to where Bluekit and Spottedkit stood. "How about you two go on a patrol, looking for herbs?" he suggested. "Take Foxtail with you." Bluekit nodded, and beckoned to Foxkit with her tail. He bounded over, and the three kits headed to the far side of the nursery, where Spottedkit had pointed out some grass growing through the nursery wall that they could use for pretend herbs. When Bluekit looked back, she could see Sandkit and Ravenkit pretending to jump on mice among the moss, while Tigerkit, Dark-kit and Longkit bounded around the nursery walls. Lionkit and Redkit were talking. Bluekit purred to herself. Maybe being a prisoner wasn't so bad after all. Chapter 3 Bluekit padded alongside Ripplestream, Windfur and Stonepelt. The war between the Clans was over, and all of the kits were returning home. Bluekit looked over her shoulder at the WindClan camp as it disappeared from view. She could just see Lionkit, Tigerkit, Ravenkit and Sandkit being led off towards RiverClan territory, while Dark-kit and Longkit were coming with the ThunderClan cats towards their own territory. Spottedkit stood outside the WindClan nursery, watching as her friends disappeared from view. Redkit was stumbling at the front of the patrol, talking eagerly to Stonepelt, ThunderClan's deputy. Foxkit was lagging behind, looking back at his friends often, and Bluekit was padding in the middle, beside Ripplestream and Windfur. Unlike many warrior fathers, Windfur was very close to his three kits. He thought that Foxkit would make an excellent fighter, just like him, that Bluekit was determined and smart, and that Redkit was ambitious and keen. He spent a lot of time with them. Bluekit was due to become an apprentice soon, and so were her siblings. Bluekit wondered who would mentor them. There were already three ThunderClan apprentices. Poolpaw, Reedpaw and Shrewpaw. Poolpaw was almost a warrior, but Reedpaw and Shrewpaw were brothers, and had only started their training two moons ago. It was several sunrises later, and Bluekit lay restlessly in her nest. She could hardly wait to be an apprentice. Foxkit spent every day practising battle moves with Shrewpaw, and Redkit told everyone who would listen that she was going to be the leader of ThunderClan one day. Bluekit wished her siblings would stop boasting. SPARROWSONG DELETED MY STORY HERE SO YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT FOR THIS BIT UNTIL SHE RETURNS IT. Bluekit followed Redkit and Foxkit up to the Highledge. Pinestar smiled down on them, and spoke again. "Redkit, from this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw." Bluekit yowled her sister's new name as loudly as she could. "I will be your mentor." Pinestar continued. He leapt off the ledge, and touched noses with Redpaw, before leaping back up and continuing the ceremony. "Foxkit, from this day forth until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Cloudsilver." Foxpaw and Cloudsilver toughed noses and retreated, leaving Bluekit standing on her own in front of the Highledge. "And last but not least, Bluekit, from this day onwards until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Stonepelt." Bluepaw! I'm Bluepaw! "Bluepaw! Foxpaw! Redpaw!" Bluepaw raised her head proudly and touched noses with Stonepelt, listening as the Clan called her new name. Tonight she would sleep in the apprentices den. Chapter 4 Bluepaw stretched happily. She had been training as an apprentice for a moon now, and Stonepelt was a fantastic mentor. Redpaw was always boasting about how Pinestar must have realised that she would be the next leader of ThunderClan, which was why he was her mentor. Bluepaw didn't think so. Redpaw was a pain. It was the Gathering tonight. Bluepaw wasn't allowed to go yet, she was still too new an apprentice. Poolpaw, Reedpaw and Shrewpaw were going. Redpaw kept complaining about how she should be allowed to go too, but no one was listening any more. Bluepaw and Foxpaw play fought in the apprentice den together, determined not to go to sleep until Poolpaw, Reedpaw and Shrewpaw returned and could tell them all about the Gathering. Redpaw had told them that they were mouse-brained, and gone to sleep in her nest. Now, Bluepaw heard the cats of ThunderClan racing back into camp. She and Foxpaw hurried out of the den to see what was going on. To their surprise, four young cats who had the fishy scent of RiverClan on their fur were travelling with the warriors. "Are they prisoners?" Redpaw asked, squeezing out of the den behind her brother and sister. Pinestar shook his head. "No. Goosestar told us that Twolegs are staying near the river. Goosestar is worried about RiverClan's apprentices and elders. So four of the apprentices came with us, the other four with ShadowClan, and the elders with WindClan. This is Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Ravenpaw and Sandpaw. They will be staying with us for a while." The four apprentices gazed around with chins high, daring any cat to taunt them. Bluepaw recognised her friends from kithood at once. Lionpaw still had the same bold and playful air, while Tigerpaw still cowered behind his brother slightly, shy. Sandpaw was looking along the ranks of ThunderClan cats urgently, and Bluepaw noticed Foxpaw staring at her too. "They will share the den with our apprentices. Now every cat should get some sleep." Chapter 5 Bluepaw tried to make herself comfortable in the den, but she couldn't sleep. It was too full. Lionpaw, Tigerpaw, Ravenpaw and Sandpaw were curled up together in one corner, but there were six ThunderClan apprentices who had to fit as well, and it was incredibly crowded. It was several sunrises later, and Bluekit lay restlessly in her nest. She could hardly wait to be an apprentice. Foxkit spent every day practising battle moves with Shrewpaw, and Redkit told everyone who would listen that she was going to be the leader of ThunderClan one day. Bluekit wished her siblings would stop boasting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Bluekit leapt to her paws, knowing that this was her apprentice ceremony. She hurried to the nursery entrance, reaching it before Redkit and Foxkit, but Redkit fastened her teeth in Bluekit's tail and flung her sister backwards. Bluekit scrambled to her paws again as Redkit dashed out into the clearing first. Bluekit and Foxkit hurried after her. Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Category:Fan Fictions